Coding Is For Nerds Only
by BeanTheBean
Summary: The trees in Leafton are filled with tons of fruits! All kinds of flavors, all kind of shapes, and all kinds of colors! But how do they stay that way? Only with the invention that smart aleck Graham invented! But now it's about to explode so... here we go with another "dynamite" story!


Harry was walking down the street. He referred to it as "the street" because he never knew what it was really called. The cold winter wind was blowing furiously onto his face. He was all bundled up in a brown warm puffy coat and had thick black snow boots on. On his head he wore a fuzzy yellow toque and around his neck, a blue scarf that flapped constantly in the ever blowing wind. The street was all done up with Christmas lights everywhere and trees with all kinds of ornaments. All of these distractions from the lights and the hustle and bustle from people all around the street made Harry a little nervous. "Harry, don't get lost, okay?" a voice called. It was his mother. She too was all done up for the harsh weather of December, wearing a larger purple coat and boots as well as less fuzzy toque on her head. "Here, want to hold my hand?" she asked, reaching her hand out to the scared Harry. Harry instantly took it as they walked along the busy street. Snow was falling lightly, as the busy street filled with the sounds of people laughing, carolers singing, and Santa's banging people over the head with their bells if they didn't make a donation to the "Santa Needs Cash To" society. As they were walking, Harry stopped and tugged on her mother's coat to get her attention. "Hm? What is it sweetie?" she asked calmly. Harry rushed over to a nearby store window that caught his attention. There were lights everywhere, and all kinds of fruits were displayed there. He recognized most of the fruits, but there was one that he had never seen before. Harry tapped on the glass and pointed towards a spiky fruit that was all yellow. "Oh that?" his mother asked. She got down on her knees to reach his height. "That there is a durrian. They're a type of fruit that people consider to be 'the king of fruits.'" she made a crown with her hand. Harry grinned a big grin, then pointed at himself. Harry's mother frowned. "Oh I'm sorry Harry…" she said, putting her hand around his neck. Harry's grin faded. "We don't have as much money as it is… and durians are quite expensive…" she could see that Harry was upset. Tears were now forming in his eyes. "Now Harry, I know that one day you'll taste a durian. It may not be today, but I'm sure of it. We have other things to worry about, like getting Christmas gifts within our small budget. Let's go." Harry's mother picked up Harry and laid him against her chest. Harry stared back at the window, looking at the durian. He watched as the window got smaller and smaller until he couldn't see any of the fruits anymore.

"WHAT THE HELL IS _THIS!?_ " Harry screamed in disgust. He had just taken a bite of a durian from a nearby durian tree. "...It's a durian… the fruit you've been waiting to eat since I first told you about it today?" Isabelle replied, standing next to Harry who was now spitting out bits of durian mush. "No… this can't be the same fruit I saw in that window!" Harry said, as he chucked the remaining durian at a nearby tree. The tree exploded. "Harry believe it or not…" Isabelle started, putting her hands on her hips in annoyance. "It's the same fruit you've been praying to, the same fruit you've talking non-stop about, the same fruit that inspired you to draw this… um… uncomfortable drawing of you and the fruit." Isabelle held up a drawing with… some stuff on it that should not be described. "Yeah well…" Harry crossed his arms. "I think something else is going on here…" Harry looked around suspiciously. "Alfonso!" Harry jolted right up to Alfonso who was casting his silver fishing rod into the river. "It's a me!" he replied with a smile. "You were near this durian tree…" Harry pointed towards the durian tree. "Did you, or some other villager spray crop chemicals onto the tree!?" Harry tapped his foot in anger. "Uh…" Alfonso looked back into the river. "I dunnos…" he replied. "Mayor, that's their natural flavor." Isabelle said grabbing his shoulder. "Oh…" Harry said, looking back at Isabelle. "So I guess all durians taste like a bucket of rotten onions?" "How would _YOU_ know what a bucket of rotten onions taste like?" Isabelle teased as she crossed her arms smirking. "Let's just say reality TV is a cruel cruel thing…" Harry shuddered, beginning to have flashbacks. Suddenly, a yellow hamster wearing blue glasses came running at Harry from the distance. He had a pig like nose, a white muzzle and two buck teeth. "MAYOR HARRY!" he screamed, still bolting towards Harry. "Isabelle..." Harry asked. "Who is this guy that is about to tackle me to the ground with such force that my eyeballs may escape my very own eyelids?" "That would be Graham…" Isabelle presented. "He is the smartest resident in Leafton." "YES!" Harry said, pumping his fist. "It's so good to know we have someone who can explain all of what has been going on these past couple of days. Hopefully he's not the type who would do anything stupidly chaotic." "MAYOR!" Graham shouted, continuing to rush towards Harry at full speed. "I DID SOMETHING STUPID!" Harry made his squinty eyed expression and frowned. Graham collided into Harry, but Harry hardly felt a thing. Graham splated himself onto Harry's chest due to his small size. "MAYFOR HARSY!" he screeched into Harry's stomach. "Calm down lad and tell me what the plot of this mad antic will be…" Harry sighed. Graham removed himself from Harry before speaking. "Yes, well, I am Graham, Indeed!" he said, pointing to himself. "Oh Isabelle, the Tree Fertilizer 2.0 has malfunctioned!" Isabelle got a worried look on her face. "Oh boy…" she said, beginning to shiver with fear. "Harry, the Tree Fertilizer 2.0 is a machine Graham invented to fertilize all our trees. But if it were to explode, all of our trees would explode as well!" "Well most of them already do… wait, so no durians!?" Harry yelled excitedly. "Or peaches. Isabelle said. "Or pears or mangoes or oranges or-" "Okay I get the idea…" Harry groaned. "There is not much time!" Graham shouted in a panicked tone. "Mayor Harry, come with me to defuse this ticking time bomb!" "Wait, BOMB!?" Harry asked, shocked. "It's a metaphor!" Graham replied. "...sort of… let's go!" Graham clutched Harry's arm and the two scurried off to Graham's house. "Donate my drawing to the museum, Isabelle!" Harry yelled back at Isabelle. She looked at the drawing and cringed. "W-whatever you say mayor…" Isabelle groaned.

"Care for some Animal Sloshin?" Graham asked as he held out a can to Harry. "Is this the right time to be having a drink?" Harry asked. All around Graham's house were computer modem towers with a bunch of computers. K.K Bubblegum was playing on his stereo beside his very messy couch. "So where's the invention?" Harry asked looking around. "This whole house." Graham said proudly. "And it's about to explode in… well whatda know? In 5 minutes!" Harry's jaw dropped. "WELL LET'S FRICKING DEFUSE THE BLOODY THING!" Harry screamed, grabbing some wire stripper pliers off of Graham's messy couch. "WHAT DO WE RIP OUT!?" Graham opened up a panel embedded in his wall unit. Harry rushed over to the panel. "OKAY, NOW WHAT!?" "Let me check the wires…" Graham said as he leaned in close to the panel. "Wow, what happened to the red and blue wires?" "What do you mean!?" Harry shouted. "They are red and blue wires!" "No, they look cyan and yellow to me…" Harry tugged at his hair. "Oh wait!" Graham got up. "These are my wrong glasses. My new ones come this Sunday. These glasses make me some colors inverted." "WHY ARE YOU STILL FREAKING WEARING THEM!?" Harry blasted! "Without them my vision turns into a black spiral of nothingness…" Graham replied. "Well tell me what wire to cut!" Harry said, removing sweat from his ever dripping forehead with his shaking arm. "Oh, cutting either wire won't stop the machine." Graham mentioned as he grabbed himself a can of Animal Sloshin. "ARE YOU ACTUALLY KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" Harry howled, slamming down the pliers. "What are you even doing!? Having one last can of Animal Sloshin until we blow to smithereens!? "Okay okay, I have an Idea…" Graham said calmly. "Honest to god Graham…" Harry began, pointing furiously at Graham. "If this has to do anything with drinking Animal Sloshin, I WILL RAPTURE YOUR SPINE ALL THE WAY TO THE GODDAMN CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE, YA HEAR!?" "Hmmm…" Graham pondered. "Okay, new plan, we have to jam something into the main core reactor. If we do so, the machine could override and spark out, causing the machine to shut down with no explosion what so ever. I have a good 21% chance feeling about this!" Graham rubbed his hands together. Harry had a worried look on his face. He didn't like the sound of "21%." "Well what thing could we throw into this reactor?" Harry asked. Graham ripped out another panel that was blending in with the walls. "Let's find out." he said with a smile. "...YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CERTAIN OBJECTS CAN OVERRIDE THE MACHINE!?" Harry screeched. In rage, he picked up the pliers and tossed them into the core. The pliers got ripped into shreds. "What does that mean?" Harry asked. "Please try again." Graham said as he calmly walked over to a nearby dresser and pulled out a the BIGGEST FRICKING AXE Harry had ever seen. Graham slammed the axe into the core. It didn't fit into the hole, so it left a giant cut mark on the outside of the core. Graham swung back and repeated his actions. "GOOD LORD MAN!" Harry shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY DOING!?" "Testing. It helps with procedures." Graham replied as the axe cut the machine again. "Are you really the smartest guy around here!?" Harry had to ask.

"Test 1

(tĕst)

n.

1\. A procedure for critical evaluation; a means of determining the presence, quality, or truth of something; a trial.

2\. A series of questions, problems, or physical responses designed to determine knowledge, intelligence, or ability.

3\. A basis for evaluation or judgment.

4\. Chemistry A physical or chemical change by which a substance may be detected or its properties ascertained.

5\. A cupel." Graham replied as he swung with the axe again." "I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" Harry roared. Graham stopped swinging. "Look, we need to find something that can stop this machine. Please do UNDERSTAND that this axe thing is not working out. Let me go outside and collect as many things as I can to throw into the core." "I too have a new solution!" Graham cheered. He swung back with the axe. "WITHOUT USING THE DAMN AXE!" Harry burst out of Graham's house. He looked around and spotted a tiny tree. With all his strength, he ripped out the tree and ran back into the house. He tore out all the leafs and threw them into the core. Nothing. He kept on ripping out leaves and throwing them in, until he saw something that almost made him hurl up all of his breakfast. There in the middle of the leaves was a bright, colorful durian. "You…" Harry growled, snatching the durian and pressing his fingers hard into it. He threw the remainder of the tiny tree on the ground. He tried not to get cut by the spikes. "I thought you were something beautiful, but I guess that was just false hope." Harry, lifting the durian above his head, slammed it right into the core reactor. It began to spark out. Little sparks flew everywhere, and the rumbling of the house came to a halt. "Hey!" Graham said, dropping his collection of Gracie fashion issues on the floor. "You found the perfect thing to halt the machine!" "YOU HEAR THAT DURIAN!?" Harry shouted into the core panel. "You were actually useful for something!" Harry stuck out his tongue. He then turned to Graham. "Hey, sorry for kinda… freaking out back there…" he said scratching the back of his head. "I must admit…" Graham replied, adjusting his glasses. "You were the genius here. You used your quick wits to save all the trees in Leafton!" "I really didn't do anything…" Harry shrugged. "But I gotta say, we make a… pretty average team…" He put his arm around Graham. "Let's celebrate with the thing that killed the machine!" Graham declared as he ran off. "You don't mean…" Harry backed away. "Have a durian!" Graham said, holding out a durian to Harry. Harry grabbed it and smashed it out of Graham's window. "You're paying for that!" Graham said annoyed. "Worth it…" Harry said, making his squinty eyed expression.

It is August 3, there are 4 chaotic events until Harry makes a big mistake...


End file.
